But Fate Wouldn't Have That
by WingedLife
Summary: Max boards her flight without second thought, but when the plane crashes and the survivors wash up on a stranded island, she meets and grows close to several people. Including Fang who becomes her best friend, and maybe more?
1. Prolouge- Alone and Together

All of them boarded the plane alone.

All of them intended on reaching their destination and then getting _off_ the plane alone as well.

But it seems that fate wouldn't have that.

So all of them crashed in that plane _together._


	2. Chapter 1- Everything Changes

**A/N: K the prologue for this was kind of lame but it was just a quick thing y'know. Ok here is chapter uno**

MaxPOV

So many people in the world start a day out just like any other only to find that in the course of that one simple day, everything would change.

It's funny how you never really think about that until the person is you.

It's also funny how you never think it actually _could_ happen to you.

It creeps up on you like a thief in the night . . . you don't know it there until there's nothing you can do.

These calm, complex thoughts are exactly what I was contemplating as the shredded plane plummeted toward the hard earth below where my fate would be decided.

Well, actually, my _main_ thought was the classic 'I'M GUNNA DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!'

But I don't think you want to hear about my cliché mental pessimistic rampage.

My name is Max, short for Maximum Ride; I'm 16, I live with my mom Valencia Martinez, and my 17 year-old step-brother Ari.

My mom and my step-dad Jeb Batchelder divorced a few years ago and my mom got me and Ari during the school year, but shipped us off to Jeb's place for the summer.

So that's where the events I was previously describing come into play. Ari and I were on the giant metal death-trap flying over to stay with Jeb for the summer when, as the attendant put it, the plane "hit a snag".

Let's just say it was much more than a 'snag'.

I jerked roughly out of my thoughts as I heard high pitch, bloodcurdling screams filled with terror slicing through the air.

I looked down again and saw a large expanse of sparkling blue water approaching us rapidly.

_Goodbye _I thought right as I felt the impact of metal against water the world around me faded to black.

**So, yeah, really short but these chapters are just starting it off.**

**Fly On,**

**WingedLife **


	3. Chapter 2- Where it Began

**A/N: Okie dokie peeps I am hoping to finish this update before I suffocate under my 20 ton pile of homework.**

**Screw you teachers.**

**Disclaimer: I really hope I'm not a man so that also would mean I am not JP leading to the fact that I do NOT own Maximum Ride *sigh***

MaxPOV

Yah know those moments when you are like 'Okay it's all over I'm good' and THEN everything happens.

When I regained consciousness on a deserted island covered in water, sand, blood, and dirt after thinking I was dead that was _exactly _how I felt.

When I first opened my eyes I took in the sight around me which was a small beach that faded into forest, large hunks of smoking metal which used to be our plane and several other people gathered around the general area in about the same state I was in.

I sat up slowly fighting against the muscles in my body screaming at me to just lay there like the lazy butt I usually am and scanned the beach once more, this time not taking in the sight but searching. Searching for Ari

After a while with no sign of him I began to panic, what if he was hurt or lost, what if he didn't make it . . . NO! of course he made it he's the toughest person I know. I mean, he had to have made it, right?

Obviously sensing my panic a man nearby walked over knelt down beside me with a concerned look in his eyes.

I'm not gunna lie he was nice looking, raven black hair which was disheveled at the moment, olive toned skin glistening with water (and blood), and midnight eyes that when you looked very closely you could see how he was feeling.

I didn't even realize I might have been staring until he broke my stream of thoughts by asking me what was wrong.

"Uh . . . my brother . . . I don't know where he is" my reply was unsteady because of worry for Ari and the fact that I had just been checking out the very guy I was talking to.

"It's ok I'll help you find him, I'm Fang" he said obviously trying to let the slightest hint of comforting leak into his deep voice as he spoke

"Thanks, Fang. I'm Max" and that's pretty much where it all began.

**Like I said sorry for the short chapters but now there is Fang. =)**

**Fly On,**

**WingedLife **


	4. Chapter 3- Pity

**A/N: Thank you to all who gave constructive criticism and I apologize for rushedness or shortness of chapters **

**Disclaimer: I am not JP which means that I do NOT own Maximum Ride *sigh***

* * *

MaxPOV

The wet, compact sand squished under my feet as I dashed down the beach screaming out desperately for Ari. The wounded were strewn across the island nursing their injuries and some of them looked at me wearily with eyes full of pity.

I didn't want their pity.

I recognized some of them from the plane, I tried to find someone who had been sitting close to Ari that maybe got a glimpse of where he went even just a general direction. Anything was better than nothing.

Why had I not though about this as the plane began to drop out of the sky, I could have said goodbye one more time, told him I loved him one more time.

What about if I never get off this island, my mom, my dad, I would never get to tell them just one last time how much they mean to me.

Quite the opposite of my attention drawing approach, Fang had decided to walk around and ask if anyone had seen Ari, using the description of him I gave.

No luck so far.

I felt like asking Fang why he was even helping me, even just the small task of asking around, surely by now he should have given up on me, the crazy girl with the missing brother, the missing brother whose name was ringing out over the island.

Eventually my lungs grew tired and my voice became scratchy with overuse, but I didn't stop. Ari had to be alive . . . he just had to be.

"Don't strain yourself"

My head whipped around to see a tall, lanky boy about my age, strawberry blonde, cloudy blue eyes looking at me with worry and pity.

Again with the pity

I sighed "I assure you I'm fine, just looking for someone"

He furrowed his eyebrows together

"Who?"

"My brother"

"Oh"

Lovely conversation, eh?

I couldn't waste this time "I really need to keep looking; It was nice to meet you"

His eyes lit up with understanding "Same, the names Iggy if you ever want to reach me"

"Thanks Iggy, I'm Max"

Then I turned around and without a second thought I took off running and yelling once more.

I only dared stop running when I felt something under my foot; I stepped off of it reaching down curiously picking it up, wiping off the sand, and holding it in my palm. It was a black and silver beaded necklace with a black shark tooth at the end. It was _Ari's _necklace.

I took off running again in a flash and my screams were ever so slightly tinged with hope, hope for Ari, and hope for him to be alive.

I almost didn't hear it over my own voice, hear what? You might be wondering, it was an almost silent whisper, a whisper of one word, one name, _my_ name.

"_Max"_

* * *

**Ugh, still so short but I had to end the chapter there. Plus, JP writes short chapters.**

**Please review, tell what you think, give me critiques, tell me it sucks, anything.**

**Fly On,**

**WingedLife **


End file.
